This invention relates to the conversion of butadiene (1,3) and more specifically, the cyclodimerization of butadiene (1,3). More particularly, the invention provides a novel process for the production of aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, ethyl benzene, toluene, etc., utilizing a feedstock of butadiene (1,3).